powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Alienizer
Lovelian Balance Lovelian Balance (Rabûri Seijin Baransû) (1): A giant alien who held a bus and its' occupants hostage in a fit of rage when the four DekaRangers arrived at the scene at the beginning of the series. He is easily defeated and arrested, eventaully revealed to have smuggled the Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher's control mechanism for Don Moyaida in his stomach, only to be betrayed. His name is pun on the word balance. Was used for "Debugger" in Power Rangers: SPD. Diamantian Don Moyaida Diamantian Don Moyaida (Diamante Seijin Donmoyaida) (1-2): From Planet Diamante, he is charged with homicide of a child, vehicular homicide, and terrestrial resource burglary. Thought to have died in a carchase with Banban Akaza, Don Moyaida arrived on Earth disguised as a human to take back the control mechanism he deceived Balance to bring there. He managed to get Fan Crusher on the planet to harvest its resources for space jewelry. Deleted by DekaRed, but not before giving Rainian Agent Abrella info on the Dekabase's Anubisium. His name is an homonym of the word diamond. Was used for "Praxis" in Power Rangers: SPD. Grorserian Hell Heaven Grorserian Hell Heaven (Gurôza Seijin Heruhevun) (3): From the Planet Grorser. He is charged with kidnapping for profit-making and murder in Star-29. Under the employment of Kevakia, he piloted the first version of Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture to kidnap Erika and distract the DekaRangers. Deleted by DekaBlue. Was used for "Ringbah" in Power Rangers: SPD. Rikomoian Kevakia Rikomoian Kevakia (Rikomo Seijin Kebakîa) (3-4): From Planet Rikomo, he is a digital-based being that traveling through the internet to emerge from other computers, with a host PC as his base of operations. But once out in the physical world, his strength fades. As a result, he used Hell Heaven to keep the DekaRangers from getting in the way of his kidnapping a girl from a rich family for ransom of the Wellness Stone. Though he is deleted by Dekared & DekaBlue, his transferred his data into 2nd version of Devil Capture, becoming its AI. Was used for "Tomars" in Power Rangers: SPD. Anrian Beildon Anrian Beildon (Anri Seijin Beirudon) (5): A rhino-like Alienizer from Planet Anri, charged with mass-murder on five planets. Working for Manomerk of Planet Doltock, he turns humans into a red liquid gasoline for a share in profits his employer makes. He even committed bank robberies to get the money Manomerk needs to perfect his work. His armored body is hard to penetrate until K-9 Murphy came to the rescue. Deleted by the D-Bazooka. Was used for "Rhinix" in Power Rangers: SPD. Doltockian Manomerk Doltockian Manomerk (Dorutokku Seijin Manomâku) (5): Though not a Alienizer, he is a scientist who attempt to deal with Beildon under the alias of Iwaki. But he is arrested for his part in Beildon's plan in the end. Juuzaiann Braidy Juuzaiann Braidy (Jûza Seijin Buraidi) (6): Not actually Alienizer, but is made to look like one by Kersus due to his malice for cars, which played a part in his family's demise. He is enlarged by Abrella and is brought in by Dekaranger Robo. Though he did wreck public property, his sentencing wouldn't be as severe due to the recent events that caused it. Was used for "T-Top" in Power Rangers: SPD. Ridomihan Kersus Ridomihan Kersus (Ridomiha Seijin Kâsasu) (6): Charged with murder and planet invasion, she and her younger sister Karmia are from the "once-water, now desert" planet Ridomiha as invasion scouts to steal the Earth's supply of water. But Karmia has second thoughts at the last minute, caring for Earthlings, and is killed for it. She has another alien, Braidy, take the blame until Sen-chan uncovered the truth. Like other members of her race, she can use water in various ways like using it to secrete healing liquid from their stalks to heal herself and others or use high-power water streams she emits to slice through concrete and steel like butter. Deleted by the D-Bazooka. Was used for "Hydrax" in Power Rangers: SPD. Quotaian Dagonel Quotaian Dagonel (Quota Seijin Dagonêru) (7-8): A 10,708-year old Alienizer from planet Quota, however he acts just like a child. His crime is turning people into dolls. Manipulated a lonely little boy with the power to teleport objects into helping him. He piloted the Heavy Industrial Machine Enbance. Deleted by Dekaranger Robo. Was used for "Bugglesworth" in Power Rangers: SPD. Zamuzan Sheik Zamuzan Sheik (Zamuza Seijin Sheiku) (9-10): Arrested on the charges of mass-murder via explosives, he is a genius bomb manufacturer, as shown by his escape from prison. He piloted the 1st version of Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow. Deleted by the D-Bazooka. His name is a pun on the word snake. Was used for "Sinuku" in Power Rangers: SPD. Intergalactic Hitman Gigantes Intergalactic Hitman Gigantes (11): Fron planet Bileeza. Charged with wide-area homicide, he is an old academy buddy of Hoji's named Vino, who retired from the Space Police and reconfigured his body into a gun-for-hire, having grown disenchanted by the life of a Deka and lured into the life of a criminal by the money he is able to earn with his skills. As his name states, he can enlarge himself. Hired by Ben G to assassinate Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger. Deleted by Dekaranger Robo, but not before revealing DekaBase info to Abrella. Was used for "Dru/Giganus" in Power Rangers: SPD. Kajimerian Ben G Kajimerian Ben G (Kajimeri Seijin Ben G) (13, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): From the Planet Kajimeri, Ben G swore revenge on Kruger for his near-death experience during a chase from the Anubinoid, undergoing cybernetic modifications to his body. Charged with mass-murder & infiltrating SPD, he kidnapped Swan as part of his revenge, but this only forced Kruger to assume his role as DekaMaster. He has a Batsuroid pilot the 1st version of Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror to keep the DekaRangers at bay. However, Dekamaster easily overcame Ben G's army of 100, then deleted him. Ben G is briefly resurrected in DekaRanger vs. Abaranger but is killed for good by DekaMaster, AbareKiller, DekaPink, and DekaBreak. His name is a pun of the name, Benji. Was used for "General Benaag" in Power Rangers: SPD. Cristonian Ferley Cristonian Ferley (Kurisuto Seijin Fârî) (14, special): From the Planet Cristo, he is charged on counts of burglary & homicide of many SPD officers. As his body could not take sunlight, he is after a mineral called 'Lunar Metal' so he could roam freely in daylight. He has a Batsuroid pilot Devil Capture to keep the DekaRangers busy while he obtained his prize and ate it, enabling him to move freely in the light of day. But his victory is short lived as he soon meets his end at the hands of the DekaRangers. Deleted by the D-Bazooka. Farley is later shown/used as a simulation training session for DekaRed and DekaBreak, only this time, he is called Burning Ferley. His name is a pun on the name "Christopher Lee". Was used for "Drakel" in Power Rangers: SPD. Titanian Meteus Titanian Meteus (Titan Seijin Meteusu) (15-16): Calls himself the "Destroyer King". A brutal figure from Titan, who is after a little android girl named Flora in the DekaRanger's custody, so he could use her to control a giant machine he created named Gigas. He used a Batsuroid to pilot the 1st version of Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator and attack the DekaBase while he went to capture Flora to try to control Gigas. After a later battle against the Dekarangers, Meteus fooled the Dekarangers with a hologram that he committed suicide and went after Flora again while the Dekarangers are fighting Gigas. However, Doggy came to Flora's rescue and Meteus is deleted for good by DekaMaster. His name seems to be a pun on the word meteor. Was used for "Valko" in Power Rangers: SPD. Ozchuian Ial Ozchuian Ial (Ozuchû Seijin Îaru) (17): Charged on medical violations and homicide, he posed as a restaurant master named Wang. His species could grow stronger when drunk, carrying a bottle of earth sake to use his drunken-fist kungfu. Umeko is able to drink some of the sake in order to keep up with his movements, but passed out shortly afterwards. Like Gigantes and Braidy, he could enlarge himself by self-groping. Deleted by DekaRanger Robo, with DekaMaster as the replacement driver for Dekamachine Patsigner. Was used for "Changtor" in Power Rangers: SPD. Wojonian Jinche Wojonian Jinche (Ûjon Seijin Jinche) (19): Wanted in seven planets on charges of burglary and vandalizing, he tried to escape deletion by switching bodies with Hoji in order to take control of the DekaBase Robo. Piloted the 2nd version of Shinobi Shadow. Deleted by the D-Bazooka after he revealed DekaBase secrets to Abrella. Jinche is an anagram of the word change. Was used for "Wootox" in Power Rangers: SPD. Guermerlian Byz Goa Guermerlian Byz Goa (Gerumâ Seijin Baizugoa) (20): A destroyer of worlds, he set up a bomb to destroy Earth. Part of his MO is playing a game of 'find the bombs' with the SPD units in the worlds he destroyed, and became infamous because if it. Surprisingly, when no one else could find him, Ban found him inside a vehicle disguised as a walkie-talkie. His species' greatest height is after all only about 4-5 centimeters. Piloted the 2nd version of Cannon Gladiator. Deleted by Dekaranger Robo. His name is a pun on the term "high score". Was used for "Invador" in Power Rangers: SPD. Dradian Goldom Dradian Goldom (Dorado Seijin Gorudomu) (24): He tricked another alien into holding a city block ransom with a bomb by kidnapping his child and making him believe the DekaRangers did it, allowing him to rob a bank on the block in the confusion. Piloted the 2nd version of Terrible Terror. Deleted by DekaBike Robo. Was used for "Green Eyes" in Power Rangers: SPD. Spiritian Byoi Spiritian Byoi (Supirito Seijin Byôi) (25): A gas-based being is unlike any other spirit aliens, who possesses beings to commit crimes. He first possessed the man before secretly possessing Ban. Piloted Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet. Deleted by Dekaranger Robo and DekaBike Robo. Was used for "Blobgoblin" in Power Rangers: SPD. Bandarean Jeeva Bandarean Jeeva (Bandare Seijin Jîba) (26, 45): A huge boxer in the illegal fighting club who has a 2,000 match winning streak. Upon consuming Megagesterine, he bulks up even more with large wing-like horns growing out of his arms and neck. His streak is ended by Hoji, who figured out his weakness. He's seen later in the series, reformed and working as an actor. His name is a pun on the name "Wanderlei Silva" a professional mixed martial artist. Was used for "Demondor" in Power Rangers: SPD. Beesian Beeling Beesian Beeling (Bîsu Seijin Bîringu) (26): Another fighter who consumed Megagesterine alongside Jeeva. Fought by Hoji and Tetsu. Resembled a giant lizard. His name is a pun on the name "Heath Herring" another pro mixed martial artist. Was used for "Al" in Power Rangers: SPD. Barigean Milibar Barigean Milibar (Barige Seijin Miribaru) (27, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): Murdering thief from Planet 48. He uses wind-based attacks. Has a partner named Niwande who helped him rob criminals to raise money to help orphans, until he became reckless. He is among the monsters could enlarge himself using his wind energy. Deleted by Super Dekaranger Robo. His name is a pun on the unit of atmospheric air pressure "millibar". Milibar is briefly resurrected in Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, but is killed for good by DekaRed, DekaGreen, DekaBlue, and AbareYellow. Was used for "One Eye" in Power Rangers: SPD. Pouchien Bolapen Pouchien Bolapen (Pauchi Seijin Borapêno) (28): A copycat criminal who not only committed the crimes of Kevakia, Beildon, Kersus, Dagonel and Sheik, but took on their forms as well, copying their DNA to assume their identity and powers. He committed these crimes to gain the appreciation of Genio, whom he idolized. He piloted another version of the God Pounder as Blitz and is deleted by Dekaranger Robo. His name is an anagram of Japanese faceless yōkai, "Nopperabō". Was used for "Slate" in Power Rangers: SPD. Pukosian Jackil Pukosian Jackil (Pukosu Seijin Jakkiru) (31): A hitman charged with homicide. Hired to assassinate Princess Io Yonmerluicchi (who looked just like Umeko) by her maid. Deleted by Super Dekaranger Robo. His name is an amalgamation of the words "jackal" and "kill". Was used for "Silverhead" in Power Rangers: SPD. Botsian Zortac Botsian Zortac (Bottsu Seijin Zôtaku) (32-33): The scatterbrained underling of Sanoa, he is the first to acquire Muscle Gear, a powerful exosuit with the ability to turn its' wearer invisible and invulerable to most attacks. Deleted by the five Dekarangers with the new S.W.A.T. armor. His name is a pun on the name of Japanese actor "Takuzo Kawatani". Was used for "Stench" in Power Rangers: SPD. Thousanian Gineka Thousanian Gineka (Sauzan Seijin Ginêka) (34): A profligate son who has command over Decho and Siroger. His father is a member of the government counsel. Murdered 456 countless innocents via Heavy Industrial Machines in a specialized 'game' they set up with a rare jewel. Deleted by DekaWing Cannon. His name is an anagram of the name "Carnegie". Was used for "Gineka" in Power Rangers: SPD. Handorean Decho Handorean Decho (Handore Seijin Dêcho) (34): Gineka's loyal follower. Deleted by DekaWing Robo. Was used for "Delapoo" in Power Rangers: SPD. Tentean Siroger Tentean Siroger (Tente Seijin Shirogâ) (34): A narcissistic follower of Gineka. Deleted by DekaWing Robo. Was used for "Chiaggo" in Power Rangers: SPD. Tenkaonian Raja Namunan Tenkaonian Raja Namunan (Tenkao Seijin Raja Namunan) (35): He killed a detective's daughter 13 years ago. He also charged on 103 count of burglary with his Tenkao partners, Goren Nashi and Yam Tomukun. He piloted the second version of Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser. Deleted by DekaWing Robo. Poppenian Hymal Poppenian Hymal (Poppen Seijin Haimaru) (36): Though not a Alienizer, he helped Abrella. He worked with Cignian Swan Shiratori once and is jealous when she is chosen for the Police Scientific Criminal Investigation Laboratory over him. Created the Heavy Industrial Machine Frankenzaurus which moved with a remote control operated by him. However, he is confronted by DekaSwan and she is able to shutdown his dangerous Hymal Reactor after Agent Abrella set it to explode. Afterwards Hymal wanted to commit suicide by jumping of a cliff into hostile sea waters but Swan stopped him and after a stern lecture from Doggie Kruger, that Swan's mecha are superior to Hymal because of her selfless nature, Hymal is arrested by Tetsu for his crimes. Was used for "Mooney" in Power Rangers: SPD. Mikean Clord Mikean Clord (Maiku Seijin Kurôdo) (37): He is charged on counts of mass murder and inhuman experimentation, taking the nutrients from young women. However, unlike most Alienizers, he is not one who performs crimes for their own selfish needs. Clord killed the women in order to cure his elder sister Teresa of a deadly disease. He posed as a boy with a blue rose (which is a manifestation of the nutrients he has extracted from his victims). Teresa is in love with Hoji, which angered Clord. Hoji is ordered to Delete Clord in order to become a Tokkyou, but when told of Teresa's illness by Clord, he has second thoughts about his objective. Sadly, when Clord is about to kill another group of girls, Hoji instinctively shot him in the back with his D-Sniper, deleting him. Was used for "Vine Monster" in Power Rangers: SPD. Aladonian Gyanjava Aladonian Gyanjava (Aradon Seijin Gyanjaba) (38): He is charged with burglary and child abduction, killing a child's parents so he could utilize her natural abilities to manipulate locks. He pilots the 4th version of Cannon Gladiator. He is deleted by DekaRed SWAT Mode. His name is a pun on the name "Jean Gabin". Was used for "Centipod" in Power Rangers: SPD. Yuilwerian Mime Yuilwerian Mime (Yuiruwâ Seijin Mîme) (39): She creates a youth potion by stealing young women's souls through their dreams. Among the young women she targeted is Umeko. Mime pilots the final version of Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria. Deleted by the teamwork of DekaYellow and DekaPink SWAT Mode. Was used for "Flameydress" in Power Rangers: SPD. Guirarkian Don Bianco Guirarkian Don Bianco (Girâku Seijin Donbianko) (41): A white-tigerish member of the mafia, rivaled that of Don Blaco, he is attacked and killed by Jingi. Bianco means white in Italian. Was used for "Herock" in Power Rangers: SPD. Zabunian Don Blaco Zabunian Don Blaco (Zabun Seijin Donburako) (41): A cactus-like rival member to Don Bianco. He hires Jingi to kill Don Bianco, and is deleted, as well, by him. Assassinian Jingi Assassinian Jingi (Assassin Seijin Jingi) (41): An assassin who has made more than 1,000 kills in his career. He is hired by Don Blaco to kill Don Bianco, but is insulted by his employer and kills him as well. Considers his skills far beyond those of a typical killer, and gets murderously angry whenever someone questions or insults his abilities. His chain on his head can send someone to another dimension - where that dimension leads nobody knows. Deleted by DekaWing Cannon. Was used for "Bork" in Power Rangers: SPD. Sumasuleenian Nikaradar Sumasuleenian Nikaradar (Sumasurîna Seijin Nikarêda) (42): A Browgoul breeder, he sacrfices countless worlds to ensure the existence of his monsterous pets. On Earth he murdered the Minoroian astronomer Monten (Minoro Seijin Monteen), feeding his corpse to a hatch Browgoul, and to disguise himself as him to redirect a meteor to Earth. Deleted by Dekaranger SWAT Mode. Was used for "Kraw" in Power Rangers: SPD. Bokudenian Biskes Bokudenian Biskes (Bokuden Seijin Bisukesu) (44): An old friend of Kruger's, they trained together, but Biskes is/was out of control and is/was likely to abuse any powers he had, eventually losing out on inheriting his father's dojo to Kruger, because of this, thus stemming his anger towards the Anubinoid. Has a sword similar to Kruger's called "Sword Altair" in addition has an attack called "Altair Slash", the rival of "Vega Slash". He showed up on Earth during Christmas to steal Deka badges for Agent Abrella as part of a smear campaign against the Dekarangers. He is also charged with illegally challenging 999 fighters to duels to the death, winning them all. Ultimately, he is deleted by DekaMaster's Vega Impulse, a secret technique taught to him by their sword-master. Was used for "Ichthior" in Power Rangers: SPD. Sukekonoian Mashu Sukekonoian Mashu (Sukeko Seijin Mashû) (46): A con-artist who marries 273 times under aliases and killed his wives by using Psycho Mushrooms to manipulate their feelings. He targets Umeko as his 274th wife and poses as a man named Hironobu. He uses the Psycho-Mushrooms to transform into a human male, but the effect only lasts for 60 minutes. However, a suspicious Sen-Chan uncovers his plan and when he confronts Mashu, Mashu's plan is foiled when he unknowingly brags about his evil intentions in front of her. Deleted by DekaPink SWAT Mode. Was used for "Crueltor " in Power Rangers: SPD. Dynamoian Terry X Dynamoian Terry X (Dainamo Seijin Terî X) (47): An Alienizer who absorbs the lifeforce of ESPers and turns them into plasma batteries. He is confronted by Hoji and Jasmine a few years back when they are yet rookies and almost killed them (specifically wanting to absorb the lifeforce of Jasmine due to her being an ESPer) but they are resucued by their senior, Leonian Gyoku Rou, the first DekaRed of the SPD Earth branch. This is the fatal accident that paralyzed Gyoku Rou and forced him to retire. Deleted by DekaWing Cannon. Was used for "Delex" in Power Rangers: SPD. Kulernian Jellyfis Kulernian Jellyfis (Kurân Seijin Jerifisu) (48-49): Jellyfish-like Alienizer who possesses human beings and took control of their nervous system, which is forbidden by space law. He has first possessed Ban, and uses him to attack the other Dekarangers. When Ban begins to beg for his friends to kill him in order to stop Jellyfis, Tetsu is forced to risk Ban's life in order to save him from the evil Alienizer. Tetsu used the "Super Electro Fist" against Ban (who's DekaSuit has been deactivated by Jellyfis), causing Ban's heart to stop. When Jellifis left Ban's body, Tetsu used his Electro Fist technique as an unorthodox defibrilator, successfully resulting in Ban's revival. Jellyfis is used as a distraction to keep the Dekarangers busy so Abrella could invade the DekaBase. Piloted second version of Heavy Industrial Machine Million Missile. Deleted by Super DekaRanger Robo. Jellyfis is a pun on the word jellyfish. Was used for "Crawlie" in Power Rangers: SPD. Gimonian Angorl Gimonian Angorl (Gimo Seijin Angôru) (49): An anglerfish Alienizer that Abrella saves from the prison Doggie sent him to and equipped with the powered Hyper Muscle Gear. He piloted Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrex while Abrella and the others took control of the DekaBase. He is deleted by DekaWing Cannon (Piloted by DekaBreak) and DekaBike Robo. Gedonian Uniga Gedonian Uniga (Gedo Seijin Unîga) (49-50): Urchin-like Alienizer that Abrella rescues from the prison Doggie sent him to and equipped with Hyper Muscle Gear to help him invade the DekaBase. He managed to take down DekaMaster, but is deleted by the assembled Dekarangers. Uniga is the base model for the powerful Igaroids, and even performed the same sword attack. Uniga is deleted by DekaBreak. Was used for "Spiketor" in Power Rangers: SPD. Dragian Ganymede Dragian Ganymede (Dragu Seijin Ganimede) (49-50): Crab-like Alienizer that Abrella breaks out from the prison Doggie sent him to and equipped with Hyper Muscle Gear to help him invade the DekaBase. Ganymede is deleted by DekaBlue and DekaGreen. Was used for "Crabhead" in Power Rangers: SPD. Jergonian Sukeela Jergonian Sukeela (Jâgo Seijin Sukîra) (49-50): She is one of the Alienizers that Abrella rescues from the prison Doggie has sent her to and is equipped with Hyper Muscle Gear to help him invade the DekaBase. Sukeela is deleted by DekaYellow and DekaPink. Was used for "Lazor" in Power Rangers: SPD. Chigukaden Buildjick Chigukaden Buildjick (Chigukadeseijin Buildjick) (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger): Giant mechanoid from Planet Chigukade. He picked up a restaurant that the Magirangers and Umeko are in and began eating it. Was captured by the Dekarangers' mecha, only to be eliminated by his partner Baurbon. Triggerian Buramudo Triggerian Buramudo (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 5) was an Alienizer hired by the Zangyaku Empire to destroy the Earth by launching missiles to destroy every city. Was defeated by the Gokaiger after gaining the Greater Power of the Dekaranger with Deka Gokaioh) Special Criminal Alienizers The Three Hells Siblings The Three Hells Siblings (ヘルズ3兄弟, Herusu Sankyodai): From the Planet Reversia, they are wanted on 79 Planets on charges of marauding and murder. Their method is that Succubus and Bon-Goblin arrive on an ideal planet, then contact Blitz so they can have their way with the planet and its people before they get tired of it and destroys the entire planet to find another world to repeat the process. Due to their arrival on Earth, DekaBreak appeared. Bon-Goblin Hells Bon-Goblin Hells (ボンゴブリン・ヘルズ , Bon-Goburin Herusu, 21-22, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): He is the middle child, the strongest and always hungry (he could devour entire buildings and his hunger wouldn't be satisfied). Most of his body is unaffected by most blade weapons, including DekaMaster's D-Sword Vega, but luckily he has weak spots amongst these rare muscles. The only weak point is his throat, but if filled up enlarges into a "ugly body". He is deleted by DekaBike Robo. Bon Goblin is briefly resurrected in Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, but is killed for good by AbareRed, AbareBlue, AbareBlack, and DekaYellow. Was used for "Shorty" in Power Rangers: SPD. Succubus Hells Succubus Hells (サキュバス・ヘルズ, Sakyubasu Herusu, 21-23, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): The youngest of the Hell Sibilings, drains the lifeforce out of those she touches. She disguises as a human called Camille. She first wants to devour Jasmine, but then becomes interested in the girl's ESP and wanted her as a partner/pet instead. She is the first to pilot the Heavy Industrial Machine God Pounder robot. Succubus is mortally injured by Blitz during her fight with DekaBreak. Despite her injury, Succubus survives long enough to revive her brother by transferring all the life energy she has absorbed into him. Succubus is briefly resurrected in Dekaranger vs. Abaranger to gather lifeforce, but is killed for good by DekaPink, DekaYellow, and AbareYellow. Was used for "Morgana's battle gear" in Power Rangers: SPD. Blitz Hells Blitz Hells (ブリッツ・ヘルズ , Britz Herusu, 21-23): The eldest brother, the most evil of the trio with the title "Outer Space Grim Reaper". Cold and ruthless, he even uses/attacks his younger siblings, not caring if they die or not. Deleted by Riding Dekaranger Robo when he attempted to escape in God Pounder. Later on Pouchien Balipen copied his D.N.A. and took on his form and piloted a second version of God Pounder. Was used for "Devestation" in Power Rangers: SPD. Algolian Gas Drinkers Algolian Gas Drinkers (Movie): Living robots from the Algol star, they stole the deadly Golden Snow virus that transformed anyone infected into living robotic slaves, testing it on planet Leslie, in order to sell the vaccine for it at a high price, once they released it. Their names are puns on alcoholic beverages. In fact, Algolian is a pun itself in alcohol. Algolian Whinsky Algolian Whinsky (Algolseijin Whinski): The deranged member of the group, deleted by DekaBlue. Name is a pun on whisky. Algolian Giin Algolian Giin (Algolseijin Giin): She is the only female of the group. Name is a pun on gin. Deleted by DekaYellow & Pink. Algolian Brandyl Algolian Brandyl (Algolseijin Brandiru): He is the first of the Algolians to fight against the Dekarangers. Name is a pun on brandy. Deleted by DekaGreen. Algolian Volka Algolian Volka (Algolseijin Voruka): Leader of the Algolians. His name is a pun on vodka. Like Ban he also uses the Juukundo fighting style. He easily damaged DekaGold's license, intimidating her to help him when his lackeys lost the virus to the Dekarangers. When she has second thoughts, he infected her with Golden Snow to be its carrier on Earth. After his minions are deleted and he is defeated by Ban, Volka returned to Leslie to pilot a Heavy Industrial Machine Killer Tank with intent on destroying Earth. Deleted by Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom. Tylerian Durden Tylerian Durden (Tylerseijin Durden) (26): The owner of an illegal fight club gambling operation who is also selling an illegal steroid, Megagesterine. Piloted Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Evil. He meets his end at the hands of the newly-formed Super Dekaranger Robo. His name is a play on Tyler Durden, Brad Pitt's character from the movie Fight Club. Was used for "Mysticon" in Power Rangers: SPD. Speckionian Genio Speckionian Genio (Speckionseijin Jeaneio) (28-29, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): Charged with taking the freedom of over 1,000,000 people on 124 planets by trapping them in his own mirror world as his "art works". He is also the one to murder Tetsu's parents, after they inadvertently surprised him during an attempt to escape the Dekas on Earth. Because of his immense power, he is fiercely hunted down by Tetsu and eventually captured on Crysto, placed on the Alcapo Prison in solitary confinement (away from any reflective surfaces, to prevent him from escaping) as his death would comdemn his victims. This infamy also made him something of a celebrity among criminals, acquiring lots of fan mail each day from riffraff attempting to gain his favor by committing crimes as lavish and grand as his own. Two years later, Tetsu would question Genio about a recent rash of copycat crimes, with the Alienizer revealing Balipen as the culprit in exchange for asking Testu if he remembered what his mother said at the time of her death. He managed to make Tetsu cry when he tells his side of the story about the final words of Testu's mother. Using the tear, Genio escapes confinement and heads to Earth with intend on fulfulling his vow to make Tetsu suffer. He has a Batsuroid pilot Megaria in order to abduct DekaRed in DekaBike Robo as a cleverly setup trap. Once Tetsu learned how to break Genio's hold on the people he captured, he is finally able to delete him. Genio is briefly resurrected in Dekaranger vs. Abaranger to gather lifeforce but is killed for good by DekaBreak, DekaBlue, DekaGreen, and AbareBlue. "Genio" means a genius in Italian. Was used for "Mirloc" in Power Rangers: SPD. Ginjifuan Kazak Ginjifuan Kazak (Ginjifuseijin Kazakku) (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): From Planet Ginjifu, Kazak is former director of the Minos from the Cosmic Violence Group. He attempted to resurrect Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya and use its power to rule the world. He could take on the appearance of about just any kind of object, including the rug in Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani's office, he also took on the appearance of Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O and even took on the appearance of Yousuke Shiina as Hurricane Red in order to catch the joint Dekaranger/Abaranger team-up off-balance. Piloted Heavy Industrial Machine PalletteView alongside Trinoid #0, Saunaginnan. Deleted by the team effort of the Super Dekaranger Robo and KillerAbarenoh. Karakazian Don Sanoa Karakazian Don Sanoa ' (Karakazuseijin Don Sanoa) (32-33): A mass-murderer who is head of the Zundaz Family Space Mafia. He possessed the Gyutanium Crystal with intent of using it to power a dangerous weapon, only to be arrested. But he escaped thanks to his underling Zortac. Using the Muscle Gear, he took DekaBreak and DekaMaster hostage. Deleted by the five Dekarangers with the new S.W.A.T. armor. His name is short for the name of Japanese Jidaigeki-actor "Asao Sano". Was used for "Thresher" in ''Power Rangers: SPD. Pyrian Kurachek '''Pyrian Kurachek (Pyroseijin Kurachek) (40): An arsonist in 4,103 cases and with 3 charges of planetary incineration. He is of the Pyrians, flame-based beings who sometimes wear protective suits to move freely in places like Earth. The Dekarangers are unaware of this until Tetsu figures out his weakness from the girl he has saved and is able to strike Korachek with his Super Impulse fist attack. Korachek also has an Extra LL giant sized version of his suit. His body temperature is 2,500 degrees Celsius and then when he becomes giant, it increases by 500. His suit is deleted by DekaWing Cannon, leaving his naked body to be extinguished by the coldness of space. Was used for "Electrofaucet" in Power Rangers: SPD. Algolian Baurbon Algolian Baurbon (Algolseijin Bābon) (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger): Buildjick's partner. He worked for Agent X so they can obtain the Flower of Heaven. He uses missile barrels on his shoulders and an arm mounted blaster. Baurbon eliminated Buildjick for being captured. When the Dekarangers faced Baurbon, none of their attacks fazed him, because of the Madou Circle on his chest that absorbed any laser attack, but the Magirangers could damage him and almost deleted him, if it wasn't for Ban trying to destroy him with his new Battlizer. Baurbon kidnapped Urara and Jasmine went after him. Baurbon is going to exchange the girls for the Flower of Heaven, when his thing for tall women is used against him with "Tetsuko & Hikaruko Ozu" (Hikaru & Tetsu in disguise). He and Agent X piloted Abutrex II before its destruction. He is beaten by MagiShine & DekaBreak's "DekaBreak Shining Fist" attack. He and Agent X are killed by the Fantastic Strike Out that is powered by the Flower of Heaven's Blizzard of Light. His name is a pun on bourbon. Polar Dragons Mafia Polar Dragons Mafia (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai): Not much is known about them. While Eiji Takaoka was out searching for a team to replace the captured Boukengers, Tekken "Tetsu" Aira was undercover with them, making sure he could arrest them for all the crimes they had committed. When Eiji walked into the room, Tetsu's cover was almost blown and Tetsu threw Eiji out of the window. It is not known how the case was resolved. Others Machine Monster Gigas Machine Monster Gigas (Mashinkaijuu Gigasu) (15-16): The machine monster that Meteus is attempting to find and control. It grows by consuming matter and electricity, and resembles a large metal pinecone with a mouth and a slew of metal tentacles. It is destroyed by DekaBase Robo. Was used for "Goradon" in Power Rangers: SPD. Space Life Form Browgouls Space Life Form Browgoul (Uchuuseimeitai Braugoru) (42-43): Monstrous alien beasts that feed on the metal of meteors to increase in size. Two known creatures are brought to Earth by Nikaradar. The first is used to eat Monten, so Nikaradar can impersonate him and direct a meteor to Earth. Though the first Browgoul is killed by Super DekaRanger Robo, its power is transferred to the just hatched younger sibling who overpowers Super DekaRanger Robo before willing the meteor back on its course to Earth. With Nikaradar dead, Abrella decided to take advantage and breed the Browgoul himself after Earth's destruction. But the meteor is successively destroyed and the second Browgoul is ultimately destroyed by DekaWing Cannon, energized by DekaRanger Robo, DekaBike Robo and DekaBase Robo in an All-Star Ultimate Buster. Was used for "Dragoul (II)" in Power Rangers: SPD. See also *Power Rangers SPD Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger